Dreams of a Never Ending Love
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: Scott and Jean's wedding brings thoughts of their own future to Bobby and Hank.  Slash.  Het.


Title: "Dreams of a Never Ending Love"  
>Author: Pirate Turner<br>Rating: G  
>Summary: Scott and Jean's wedding brings thoughts of their own future to Bobby and Hank.<br>Warnings: Slash, Het, Established Pairings  
>Word Count: 1,875<br>Date Written: 5 June, 2011  
>Challenge: For the XDisneyDreamers LJ comm's weekly challenge<br>Disclaimer: Robert "Bobby" "Iceman" Drake, Doctor Henry "Hank" "Beast" McCoy, all other characters mentioned within, and the X-Men are & TM Marvel comics and Disney, neither of which are the author, and are used without permission. Everything else is & TM the author. The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended.

Bobby lay quietly, nestled with the man of his dreams in their double King-sized bed. His head rested against Hank's big, blue shoulder. His muscles were strong beneath his ear, but yet his fur was, as always, the softest thing Bobby had ever felt, softer even than the silken sheets he had selected for them on a world shopping trip with the girls. They had come from Paris to adorn their water bed and were made of the finest of silks, and yet Hank's fur was still a thousand times softer. Bobby knew it always would be and never missed a second to luxuriate in his love's soft, blue folds.

He rubbed his cheek against his fur. His slight movement made the bed shift beneath them, and Hank groaned again as the water sloshed. "We must replace this hideous contraption at the first possible opportunity. I can not stand to feel as though I am at sea while on land even another day."

Bobby caught his bottom lip in his teeth to keep from grinning. He ran his left hand comfortingly over Hank's massive, gurgling stomach. "If some one wouldn't eat too much, he wouldn't feel like the ship was tossing in the waves." His brown eyes twinkled merrily. "We'd be making waves of our own instead, Big Blue."

Hank gave a heavy sigh. "Be that as it may, my dearest Robert, I think it is still time to replace our bed."

Bobby wouldn't have heard of such nonsense normally for they'd taken pain staking means to make sure they got their ideal bed and had christened her many times over with their wondrous love making. Yet he did not argue for he knew that this would be just a passing complaint on his love's part that would disappear when his stomach began to feel better. He splayed his fingers through his fur and stroked him gently, bringing a soft, rumbling sound from him that was just barely audible. He sighed, pleased with the moment they were sharing despite Hank's sickliness, and nestled his head further into the soft, fluffy crook of his love's arm.

He thought back to when he had advised Hank to come away from the danger he had persisted in confronting. He had told him what would happen, and yet, as usual, his sweetheart had stubbornly ignored him and continued on his mission. Part of Bobby wanted to tell him again that he had warned him and Hank had ignored his warnings, but the rest of him just wanted to lay with the man he loved and be happy on this glorious and beautiful night. They had celebrated love all day long and had been surrounded by their families and friends. Only one thing could have been better than seeing their best friends wed at last, and that would be marrying each other, a deed that Bobby feared might well never come to happen.

Hank sensed the shift in his love's thoughts. He reached over and stroked Bobby's brown hair as Bobby's palm continued to make soothing circles in his fur. "A penny for your thoughts, my sweet?"

"I was just thinking . . . " Bobby started and then paused. He did not want to bring up any dark possibilities to sorrow their thoughts this evening. Instead he looked up at Hank with a mischievous grin and a warning glittering in his brown orbs. "How many times did I tell you not to keep eating?"

Hank sighed. "Sweetheart, if wishes were horses, beggars would ride, and you would be chief of them all."

"Maybe," Bobby returned, "but I did tell you not to eat all that stuff, and if you'd listened to me, you wouldn't be feeling this way now." His grin grew. "I'd be riding my cat instead of any horse."

Hank laughed, and Bobby glowed in the deep, rumbling sound he treasured. He would rather listen to his love's joyful voice than any other sound on Earth. Even the best of musicians could not begin to compare with the sound of Hank reading anything droll, from a science book to the phone book, and although whatever he said, Bobby listened to his smooth, sensual voice with pleased rapture, he even loved to hear him speak words he couldn't begin to understand. "Purrhaps," Hank relented, and then he grimaced as his stomach churned again. Bobby sensed the turn and stroked his stomach more comfortingly.

"I just never would have fathomed that my perception of my palate's capabilities could possibly be so sorrowfully and wrongfully overestimated." Bobby grinned; only his Hank could find such hundred dollar words to describe a mere stomach ache. "Do you think," Hank mused, "that it was the eighth plate of main courses or the tenth trip to the dessert bar that was my undoing?"

"Neither," Bobby answered, hiding his grin again. "I think it was the third chunk of ultra quadruple caramel-laced chocolate lava cake that did the trick."

Hank grimaced. "That," he said, catching Bobby's hand where it was moving in circles on his gurgling tummy and lacing his fingers with his to still his movements, "would have been the ninth trip." He shut his blue eyes against his stomach's protests and grimaced again as he admitted, "I had a fourth plate of it on my tenth trip."

"Hank!" Bobby cried, and Hank sighed.

"I know, I know," he said, and despite himself, Bobby smiled. "Yet I know also, my dearest Robert, that my protesting gastric intestine is not what was embedding itself with worry in your mind a moment past. Would you like to tell me what it was?"

Bobby sighed, his smile fading, and dropped his eyes.

"Do not make me roll over there, Robert," Hank warned as his stomach gave an audible sound of further protestation.

"I just . . . " Bobby trailed off, and then, slowly, he raised his eyes back to his love's handsome and concerned face. "I'm happy for Scott and Jean. You know that. But sometimes, I . . . I wonder . . . "

"If ever we will have that chance to make the world acknowledge this wonderful love with which we have been blessed?"

Bobby had to smile again. Hank always knew what he was thinking, sometimes even before he himself realized what had brought his usual jovial mood down. "Yeah."

"It will happen one day," Hank vowed. "To paraphrase our dear John Adams, "If men through fear, fraud, or mistake, should in terms renounce and give up any essential natural right, the eternal law of reason and the great end of society, would absolutely vacate such renunciation; the right to freedom being the gift of the Supreme, it is not in the power of man to alienate this gift, and voluntarily become a slave." For as long as the world has spun upon her axis, my dearest Robert, there have been those of us who have been set apart from the rest of the world by our differences, but there have also always been those of us who have fought for those basic freedoms which should be ours by birthright alone and that no man nor woman should e'er be able to deny."

"There has never been a greater pleasure or right, not living our lives happily nor breathing in the fresh and open air, than loving the one we choose, and there is nothing more important in this life than love." He squeezed him gently and continued, "As much as I believe that there will one day come a time when homo sapien and homo superior can walk in peace side by side across the face of the globe and throughout the remainder of existence, I also believe that there will come a time when no longer will the rights that should be ours by birth will still be denied to us, and there is no greater right than that of the heart to love the sole individual that the heart and soul chooses, the one who makes us complete, who, at long last, fills the void within us that we are born with and that no other can ever fulfill."

He raised his beloved's hand to his lips and tenderly kissed his knuckles. "You are the only one for me, my love. You complete and fulfill me as no other has or ever could. You make me whole, and I love you more than even my extensive, perhaps even exhaustive, vocabulary has the means to fully describe. There will come a day when I can openly show my never-ending love for you, my dearest heart, to all, and though there will, even then, be those who turn away in their blind ignorance and see our love as a thing of hate instead of the most awesome, beautiful, and inspiring force to ever grace existence, nothing, on that day, will be able to stop me from proclaiming my undying love for you at the very most top of my lungs!"

He kissed his hand again. "I do not know when we will be legally given our right to openly love one another, my soul mate, but when that day comes, I will gladly whisk you away and marry you right on the spot. Nothing could please me more or make me prouder than to make you the proud Mister Robert McCoy and show the whole world that you are mine and that I love you for as long as this blue heart of mine shall beat and infinitely beyond!"

"Oh, Hank!" Bobby crooned, dazzled thoroughly by his words of love. He nestled more closely into his side, no longer leaving even a breath of space between them; reached up; and cupped his handsome, adoring face into his hands. "I love you too, Fuzzy!" He planted his lips upon his but had barely began to kiss him when Hank squirmed. He let him go, knowing what was coming, and was almost asleep by the time his love returned to their bed.

Hank slipped in beside him, took his love into his arms, and spooned against him again. His furry lips brushed his ear as he whispered to him, "And I love you, Robert, forever and beyond! As long as there is anything left of me, it is yours, and one day, hopefully soon, we will show that to all the world!" He kissed his ear. "I would gladly wait forever to make you my husband and love you still even if we never get the chance, but I know we will. We must only wait to make all our other dreams a reality, but I've already got my most treasured dream right here in my arms!"

Bobby's smile filled his face as he bathed in the glow of their warm bodies wrapped together and their love that outshone everything else in all the world to both men. He had never been as good with words as his beloved Hank, but the simple words he spoke answered his love in full and told him that everything he said went doubly for him. "I love you!" They fell asleep together, nestled in the warmth of their love, to dream of better things to come, rides yet to be taken, and other dreams that would come true.

**The End**


End file.
